The present invention relates to a house number plate and lamp assembly which comprises a plurality of number plates fastened inside the housing thereof behind a window plate to hold a light emitting device and optical fiber tubes, and an electric circuit board to provide power supply to the light emitting device on each number plate causing it to send light through the optical fiber tubes for illumination.
A regular house number plate is simply a plate bearing a number or set of numbers and hung on the front side of the house. The number or set of numbers on the house number plate may be difficult to identify during the dark. Therefore, people may install a lamp to illuminate the house number plate at night or during the dark. There is disclosed a house number plate having a series of light emitting devices arranged on the front side thereof and controlled to give light for illumination. This structure of house number plate with light emitting means consumes much power supply and is difficult to maintain.